Proud to be a part of Equestria: The Rise of Evil
by Prince Boss
Summary: Stanley Sparks, A retired Air Force pilot from the Iraq war, has found some very "interesting" people on his way home from work one night and his adventure with them becomes one of his most horrifying nightmares and one of his best dreams. {Note: not finished and is still a work in progress}


**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Sophie Kinsella once said, "My life has changed, and I'm changing with it." That quote always pops into my head whenever I look outside at the life that I now live in. Let me give you some information about myself. My name is Stanley Sparks, but you can call me Stan for short. I'm a 5' 10'', 27 year old, Caucasian male from the United States of America. I used to be a fighter pilot for the Air Force back in 2003 but retired in 2006. The years after my retirement weren't as great as I had hoped. It was hard to find a new job with all of the budget cuts going around back in my home town of Detroit, Michigan, so I moved to small community outside of New York. They welcomed me with open arms and threw me a party. I wasn't much for parties but I didn't want to turn down their courtesy so I accepted it. There were cakes, cookies and other desserts with a big meal of hamburgers and hotdogs, alongside baked beans and baked potatoes. A true American party. I finally found a job at the airport as an airport maintenance worker. it was hard work. the many components to a jumbo jet can make anybody's head spin. All that aside, things changed about two months after moving. As I was on my way home one night after work, I drove past something that caught my eye. A bright light illuminated from Central Park. It was strange to see all the lights on at the time of night it was. I looked at the radio and saw that the time was 3:00 AM. I knew people walk around the park at night so of course there are lights in it but this was much brighter than a ordinary lamp. I pulled over and got out, locking it. The park didn't seem to have many people walking around so I took it as a sign to head in. I had my fair share of times walking around the park, though I never did it at night. The fear of being robbed at gun point always made me give up on going in. I looked around at the lush, green trees and grass. It calmed me. The sound of trickling water in the streams made me feel at peace. The twists and turns of the path led me to what I found outside. I had thought that there was a party but this was far from a party. What layed before my eyes was a very bright portal. My jaw hung open at the sight. Did a mad scientist just create the world's first portal? I stayed there for a few more minutes. Nothing.

"This is a waste of time!" I blurted out. I was very tired from working on two Boeing's and I wanted to get some rest. "I'm heading home!"

The wind started to pick up, nothing new. Chills ran down my whole body as I walked further away. Sounds of hoove steps came from behind me. I just pushed it out of my mind, thinking that it was just a figment of my imagination.

"Excuse me, Partner?" someone said behind me. "could you please help us?" I turned around and saw that no-one was there. I groaned.

"Listen pal, I'm really tired. I'm not in the mood for this playful shit so show yourself!" I yelled. A small tug on my pants almost made me jump right out them. I looked down and saw a small pink horse looking up at me. My eyes went wide at the sight. I started to back away slowly but it just kept following me.

"G-good horse." I told it. It's expression changed to confusion.

"I'm not a horse, I'm a pony." it said with a feminine voice. Once it spoke, I just ran for it. _This is crazy!_ I thought, _horses can't talk!_ I didn't make it very far as a cyan blue horse with wings and a rainbow mane flew in front of me.

"Why are you running away? all we want is some help?" it asked, also with a female voice. I tried to back away but the pink horse blocked my escape. A few more horses, each very colorful, surrounded me.

"This better not be my mind playing tricks on me." I said outloud. All the horses were just staring up at me with their big eyes. Everything was going so fast, plus with my body being exhausted from my job, I fainted.

The alarm on my alarm clock beeped loudly, waking me up. I sat up turned off the alarm and got out of bed. I was very groggy from not getting enough sleep but I at least knew it was my day off. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to make me a good ol' cup of joe that I always have when I wake up. In the kitchen, was that pink horse from last night. I was too tired to notice it though. It handed me a cup of coffee, saying that it was the best way to wake up.

"Right on pink horse!" I said, taking a sip of my coffee. I reviewed what I just said not once, twice but three times until I finally understood what was happening. Almost choking on the hot drink, I snapped my head back at it. _What the hell is it doing in my house!?_ I was too tired to scream but I back away quickly. I swallowed the remaining coffee in my mouth and panted.

"W-What the absolute fuck are you doing in my damn house!" I said, trying to keep my composure. It told me that I has fainted when they surrounded me and brought me back to my house. "uhuh, I see, and please tell me how you knew the location of my house?"

"We just looked in one of your pockets and found your address on a crumbled up piece of paper. You really need to keep stuff like that in a more protected place." it said, giggling. Well that's just great! Not only do I have visitors from a weird world, they know where I live too!

"Are you alone?" it didn't answer as it went to my room, bouncing. "Hey! I didn't say you can go in there!" I ran after it and saw that it went to the other side of my bedroom, which usually had another bed just in case I have a friend come over. I walked over to the pink horse and layed eyes on the rest of them in the spare bed. The pink horse jumped on the bed telling everyone to wake up. They all were thrown off it, due to the pink one jumping, with a thud. With a groan, they got up.

"Pinkie!" The purple one yelled, "Why did you do that!" I noticed something about the purple horse that seemed... regal. It had a longer horn then the other unicorn, which had a white coat with a dark purple mane, and larger wings then the other pegisi, like the cyan blue one with a rainbow mane and another with a yellow coat and pink mane. They seemed to notice me as their gaze turned to me. I was bit intimidated to be honest. I gave a nervous smile and waved my hand.

"H-hey all." I stuttered. All at once, they greeted me with a hello. _This is insane. I'm talking to horses. No one will believe me if I told them this, even if I had a picture._ The purple horse walked up and introduced itself.

"Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle, one of the five princesses of our home land, Equestria." Twilight pointed at the pink horse and told me that it's name is Pinkie Pie. Twilight continued to tell me the other horses' names. The one with a dark purple mane is named Rarity, the cyan blue pegasus is named Rainbow Dash, the other pegasus is Fluttershy, and the orange horse with a cowboy hat is named Applejack. Some of the names were just puns off of their appearances but the rest just seemed silly in my head. Twilight asked me what my name was and I told her.

"Stanley? sounds lame." Rainbow Dash said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Well I'm sorry that my name doesn't appeal to you. It's the name my parents gave me and I plan to keep it." I said, raising my voice a little bit so she knew I wasn't being sarcastic. Twilight broke us up and told Rainbow Dash that now was not the time for arguments.

"Listen Stanley, I bet you're very confused about everything going on and what we are but..." I cut Twilight off mid-sentence. "I'm not confused about what you are. I know two of you are unicorns, another two are pegasi and the last two are horses. What I am confused about is how you got here. I'm guessing that you all are not from this world?"

Twilight's horn lit up a light purple and a map of a country that I didn't know appeared. _Yup, definitely not from this world._ "This is a map of Equestria, our home. I was doing research on the Elements of Harmony and their powers until _somepony_ interrupted me." She looked towards Rainbow Dash with a glare. "Anyway, my lack of concentration opened up a worm hole and it must have sent us here."

Her claims seemed far fetched but seeing that she can bring up a map from nothing, I have to trust her. In my heart, I actually felt bad for them. Being, probably, millions of miles away from their home, they must be homesick.

"So let me get this straight, you were studying the 'Elements of Harmony' when Rainbow Dash interrupted you, made a worm hole, and arrived here?" "Yup. That's just about the gist of it." She nervously laughed. I must admit, she acts cute when under pressure. I couldn't hold back, I had to laugh. They looked at me and asked me why I was laughing.

"I'm sorry you six," I apologized, "it's not that I think that your statement is false, I truly believe you, It's just your world is a lot stranger than our own. We can't conjure up items from thin air or make worm holes at random."

"So you don't have magic here?!" Twilight asked me. Her eyes were desperate to hear that I was kidding. I just shook my head and said a simple, "nope." Her ears drooped back. I didn't know what her problem was, has she never seen this world before?

"What's wrong Twilight?" I asked with concern. She just turned away and walked out. I scratched the back of my head, wondering what I did wrong. I asked the rest of them what happened.

"I don't know sugercube, but whatever it was, it made her really upset. I think you should ask her since she reacted when you spoke." Applejack said in a southern accent. With that hat, I kinda assumed that she was southern. Yes, I'm a little stereotypical, so what? I walked out and looked around to see where Twilight was. She was on the sofa. I walked over and sat down on the other side of Twilight.

"Twilight, what's wrong? was it something I said?" I asked, almost in a whisper. She hid her face and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "I'm sorry but what did you say?" She reviled her face and spoke again.

"I said, no, you did nothing wrong." She told me. I didn't see the problem. Why in the world was she so upset? "Twilight, that doesn't answer why you're so upset. Come on, tell me."

"I'm just upset because I feel bad for you. Not having magic must be terrible."

I couldn't help but laugh. She turned to face me but I beat her to the punch. "Really? That's why you're so upset? Twilight, we don't have magic because we don't need it. You may have magic because it contributes to the survival of your species but us humans only need our hands and a good imagination to make anything we ever need. Don't get so down in the dumps, God gave us each a unique quality and we plan to use each one of them for something down the line." I told her. She put a smile on her face and her tail gave a little wag. She was acting like a dog and dear god is it cute! If anybody came in and saw her, they probably would have thought that she was a dog. I fought the urge to pet her. Trust me, it was hard.

"Come on, let's get back to the rest of your friends. they're probably worried about you." I playful nudged her. She let a little giggle and got off the sofa. I got up as well and went to my bedroom. I walked over to the others with Twilight by my side and smiled when everyone of them gave her a hug and told them how much she means to them. _These horses sure have a close bond. I wish I had a bond like that with my brother._ I looked over at the clock and saw that it read 12:00 pm. I cursed under my breath. I had plenty of things to do today but I guess it's down the drain now.

"So what do you all want to do?" I asked them. It seems they didn't expect me to say that as they all turned to me in suprise. "Wait, you're not kicking us out?" Rarity stared at me with suprise. I chuckled a little and started to walk out. "Why not? I haven't had a lot of excitement since I moved here. I'm also guessing you all need a place to stay until you go home to Equestria?" They all nodded and I told them to enjoy their stay.

 **Author's note: Hello everyone who read this far! I am Prince Boss, the author of this book, well, _chapter_. If this is received in a good matter, I will make another chapter. This book is a re-done version of the one I made on Wattpad back in February and that has over 600 total readers! I hope you all accept me into this community of fanfiction writers and have fun reading this exciting adventure!**


End file.
